1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to video distribution networks. More particularly, the invention relates to methods and apparatuses for distributing video protected by a digital rights management scheme.
2. Background Art
Video distribution networks are increasingly common installations in commercial and residential facilities. Components of a video distribution network are typically located throughout the facility and networked allowing video to be distributed from one or more video source to one or more video sinks. For example, a typical video distribution network in a home may comprise a multitude of video sources, such as Blu-Ray Disc Players, media servers, digital video disc (DVD) players, Digital Video Recorders (DVR), and cable boxes. These video sources may be centrally located such as in an equipment rack in a closet and distributed via a chain of switches and repeaters to various video sinks, such as television displays, computer monitors and projectors, throughout the home.
However, as the digital distribution of television, movies, and music expands, content providers are growing increasingly concerned about the simplicity with which content pirates can copy and share copyrighted material. Various digital rights management (DRM) schemes have been developed to ensure that television shows, movies and music can only be viewed or heard by authorized parties (i.e. paying customers). One DRM scheme to protect digital content as it is transmitted over cables between devices is known as High-Bandwidth Digital Content Protection (HDCP). HDCP is a specified method developed by Digital Content Protection, L.L.C. (DCP) for protecting copyrighted digital content as it travels across connection interfaces and protocols such as DisplayPort (DP), Digital Video Interface (DVI), High-Definition Multimedia Interface (HDMI). The HDMI specification defines an interface for carrying digital audiovisual content from a source such as a Blu-Ray Disc player, to a sink or display device such as a television (TV).
There are three facets to HDCP. First, there is the authentication protocol, through which a source verifies that a given sink is licensed to receive HDCP content. With the legitimacy of the sink determined, encrypted HDCP content may be transmitted between the two devices, based on shared secrets established during the authentication protocol. The use of such shared secrets prevents eavesdropping devices from utilizing the content. Finally, in the event that legitimate devices are compromised to permit unauthorized use of HDCP content, renewability allows a source to identify such compromised devices and prevent the transmission of HDCP content.
The HDCP authentication protocol is an exchange between an HDCP compliant source and an HDCP compliant sink that affirms to the source that the sink is authorized to receive HDCP content by demonstrating knowledge of a set of secret device keys by transmitting a key selection vector (KSV). Each HDCP device is provided with a unique set of these secret device keys, referred to as the Device Private Keys, from DCP. The communication exchange also provides for both the HDCP compliant source and sink to generate a shared secret value that cannot be determined by eavesdropping on that exchange. By having that shared secret information embedded into the demonstration of authorization, the shared secret can then be used as a symmetric key to encrypt HDCP content intended only for the authorized device. Thus, a communication path is established between the HDCP source and HDCP sink that only authorized devices can access.
In order for an HDCP compliant source to successfully transmit protected content to one or more HDCP compliant sinks through an HDCP compliant repeater, a more involved authentication process must first occur. To affirm the downstream sinks to the upstream sources, the HDCP repeater must pass along the KSVs of each downstream receiver to the upstream source. The HDCP source checks these KSVs against an HDCP Revocation List maintained by DCP, LLC (“HDCP blacklist”) in order to determine if each of the downstream sinks are licensed to receive the protected content. If all the downstream sinks are determined to be licensed to receive the protected content, the upstream source transmits the protected content to the HDCP repeater. It is the responsibility of the HDCP repeater to then establish and periodically manage authenticated links with each of its connected HDCP receivers.
While HDCP offers the benefit of encrypted content transmission, the required authentication protocol increases the switching delay in video distribution networks. Each time a new path for video distribution is desired, the links forming those paths must be authenticated. For example, when a user desires to switch to a different video source, not only must the new video source authenticate with the repeater, but the repeater must also reauthenticate with the video sink. Increased switching times are disrupting and bothersome to users. In complex video distribution systems with multiple layers, this problem is even more amplified. Additionally, because HDCP scheme operates under the surface, most users do not realize that the increased time is the result of copy protection schemes and often unfairly attribute them to the individual components in the video distribution network.
An additional factor in the high switching delay in video distribution units, is caused by the need for processing in video distribution networks. Scalers are employed to change the resolution or refresh rate of distributed video and are common components in video distribution networks, either as separate components or integrated into other components in the network. Each time a video scaler receives audiovisual data at a new resolution, there is a delay before the scaler outputs any new video. The video scaler must load data and format before outputting scaled video. This is known as achieving video lock. During a switching event, each scaler in the distribution path must achieve video lock in succession. In complex video distribution systems with multiple layers, this delay is amplified.
Additionally, dependent on the characteristics of the display, viewers may be subjected to disrupting video artifacts or snow during switches. Manufacturers handle disrupted video in different ways. Some displays may show snow when video is disrupted. Other may display pixilated images or ghost images. Many viewers find these display responses disturbing and lead some to believe that there is a problem with their equipment when no such problem exists. Users may experience the authentication process as a delayed period with snow or disorienting video artifacts.
There is now a need for an improved switcher for use in a video distribution network.